


American Horror Story: Peep Show

by FunYUNDERE



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Cult, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Come Eating, Facials, Fingering, Fisting, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Triangle, Multi, Telekinesis, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Yandere, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunYUNDERE/pseuds/FunYUNDERE
Summary: Imagines and reader-inserts forAmerican Horror Story.





	1. Madison's Malice

**Author's Note:**

> Writing long lemons like There’s a Good Wife to Be takes a while, so that’s why I started an imagine blog: tawneybelvedere.tumblr.com. Not everything is going to be explicit and most of them are short but I hope I’ve provided at least some decent spank bank material. More tags will be added.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A member of your coven is jealous of your boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be read on my blog, https://tawneybelvedere.tumblr.com/post/163685902177/imagine-politely-brushing-off-madisons-advances. AO3 apparently isn't letting me post links to other sites.

Imagine politely brushing off Madison’s advances because you’re already dating someone. After the mysterious death of your boyfriend, her seduction attempts become much more intense but you keep telling her you’re not ready for a new relationship just yet.

Eventually something she says rubs you the wrong way so you use scrying to look into his final moments and find out that she murdered him. You’re horrified but not entirely shocked. At least not until you confront her and she doesn’t gloat about what she did or threaten you.

Instead, Madison apologizes. But there’s no remorse in her tone. She explains that you two are made for each other and you understand her more than anyone else ever has. 

“Madison… I don’t understand how you could do something so heartless.”

The adoring smile slides off her face, leaving a blank, glassy-eyed expression. You flinch when the door seems to shut by itself. But you’re a student at Miss Robichaux’s and you know better. And you were never good at telekinesis, only clairvoyance. And apparently you weren’t even that good at seeing the future…

An unseen pressure forces you onto your back. You grip the sheets of Madison’s bed as she crawls onto it, joining you. Just as you clench your eyes completely shut, she says you’re not going to leave her room until she shows you how much she loves you.


	2. So This Teratophiliac Witch Goes to a Freak Show...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine propositioning Jimmy and messing with his expectations.

“Look, Jimmy, I’m tired of regular pretty boys,” you began. He shot you a smile that was hard to read. “I want-”

Your crush lifted up one of his “claws”. “Bored housewives- Sorry, _ladies_ love these and I’m sure you will, too.”

It was hard not to squirm where you stood. The insult was not lost on you. He _still_ thought of you as just a snot-nosed schoolgirl. You knew you hadn’t given him much reason to like you since arriving at Fräulein Elsa’s Cabinet of Curiosities. First, he seemed to find it hard to believe that a young lady like yourself would just emigrate out of New Orleans to Jupiter on a whim. Then there was the staring. You couldn’t help it. He must be used to it from strangers but you had been working with him almost everyday for a while now. But he had a such a nice face and a fit body and you frequently daydreamed about what it would feel like to have his hands creep up your skirt...

It was thoughts like that that made it hard to hold a conversation with the ectrodactiliac boy. You weren’t even sure if “ectrodactiliac” was a proper word. Aside from Jimmy and the Toledo family you hadn’t heard of anyone else with the condition. And you certainly weren’t going to ask him about it at this point in your acquaintanceship. If only there was some sort of museum that would pay the “freaks” good money to come in and give presentations on their abnormalities. You’d rather see a poster for a seminar on ectrodactyly than on “the Lobster Boy”.

Those weren’t the only reasons he probably didn’t like you.

The freak show had gained a self-proclaimed clairvoyant right before you arrived. Unlike you, an actual educated witch, Maggie Esmeralda was a grade-A phony. You made damn sure to research all types of parlor tricks and sleight-of-hand so no one could accuse your predictions of being fraudulent. But Maggie being both a better flatterer and snappier dresser in comparison to you, who usually just wore your drab old Miss Robichaux’s clothes (due to frugality), was enough to cinch the position as the top earning fortuneteller. And Jimmy's interest. 

But it was a conversation with the “Illustrated Seal” Jimmy Darling had overheard that almost convinced you that you would never be able to even properly befriend him.

Paul had said, “We’re a dying breed.”

“I know what that feels like,” you replied, a little louder and more self-piteous than you intended.

To your knowledge, you didn’t possess any telepathic abilities but from Jimmy’s glance you could confidently guess he was thinking _No, you really don’t_. And now you were standing in front of him, hoping he had at least learned to tolerate you a bit better.

“That’s not… That’s not exactly what I had in mind…”

“You don’t want me to finger you?” he asked, incredulous.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind that but… Jimmy, let me cut to the chase. You’ve probably gotten around a lot and I hope that’s made you adventurous because _I want to fist you_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since naked Kyle in _Coven_ , I’ve coveted that booty.


	3. Your Talent Has Been Known to Render Ghosts Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being an actual spiritualist at Fräulein Elsa’s Cabinet of Curiosities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of my _31 Lays of October_ challenge thingy on Tumblr, so it'll be available on there next month.

Edward Mordrake didn’t initially seem interested in paying a visit to your tent. Maybe because you hadn’t signed onto the freak show as a freak. But you were still a carny. You weren’t too sure how the man operated. In your experience, spirits were supposed to only wander on Mischief Night. Not the day afterwards. But he was extraordinary alive so why shouldn’t that trait carry into the afterlife?

Feeling his presence a bit beyond the camp, you summoned him. You knew who he was before he performed his signature bow. How could you _not_ sense the malevolence emitting from the back of his head?

The conversation was much more cordial and nowhere near as brief as you thought it would be. But, as you suspected, your employer was the one who (unknowingly) called him forth. Your profession taught you early on that some superstitions were best followed. The weirdest thing about your conversation was he seemed to be getting more and more flustered.

You thought you were being polite, starting off with only very generic questions. Steering clear of anything that might prompt an awkward answer. Even though you really were interested in the dating scene of the dead. Surely Edward attracted a lot of attention from the ghostesses.

_His portrait should go under “tall, dark, and handsome.”_

“What’s he whispering about?” you questioned, pointing a curved finger to indicate the other face.

Edward Mordrake looked embarrassed. He probably assumed that you were _too_ polite to point out its muttering. But he seemed troubled so you wanted to help.

“Can you make out what it is saying?”

“No, I…” Your eyes widened. Surely the other side of his head hadn’t just used the word you thought you heard. “Wait, what did it say just now?”

“I beg your forgiveness. It is spewing such vulgar, ghastly phrases…”

_The primary face isn’t going to give me a satisfactory answer._

You closed the gap between your guest and yourself. In order to better listen to the lesser face you leaned over Edward’s shoulder, your breast accidentally brushing against him.

“I said-” You could hear its leering grin. “‘Wonder how tight her cunt is.’”

“Not that tight.”

“Pardon?”

“Well,” you explained, straightening up and smiling at Edward’s bemused expression, “the longer the conversation went on, the wetter I got. What he-” You reached around to pat the cheek of his smirking second countenance. “-just said got me _gushing_.”

A thought occurred to you.

“Have you collected a soul yet or am I eating up your time?”

“Ah…” Edward coughed, despite lacking the physical need to. “I suppose I can stay for a bit longer…”

“Excellent. I’m curious about ‘vulgar, ghastly things’ _and_ spewing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tawneybelvedere.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Tumblr: “can you write a Kai imagine from AHS where he kidnaps you to be a sex slave for the cult, but mostly for him?”

“Wow, you really suck at this. Are you trying to give him blue balls?”

You managed to extract Samuels’s huge member from your mouth without missing a beat as you pumped R.J.’s cock in your hand. Suppressing a cough, you glared at Kai.

“I’m a grower, by the way,” the officer arrogantly explained before smirking down at you. 

“He’s not even fully erect yet. How can I deepthroat him when he can barely fit a semi in my mouth?” 

“Fine.” Kai put his hands up. “Try jerking off Samuels and blowing R.J..” 

Your left hand wrapped itself around the saliva-coated penis and began sliding up and down the shaft, which continued to harden. Giving two simultaneous handjobs required more concentration than you expected. That was probably why the cult’s Divine Ruler started your “training” almost immediately. If you were concerned with avoiding punishment (and securing your own orgasms), you would spend less time thinking about escaping. Your right hand had almost paused around the head of the cameraman’s erection. Once you were facing it, you tugged back the foreskin and the stroking resumed. 

“Wow,” Kai commented, shaking his head. “You really weren’t lying about being a virgin when you came here.”

That statement you didn’t like. Not just because a bunch of cultists in surprisingly creative clown attire dragged you, bound and gagged, out of your home to this wasp nest. You hadn’t orgasmed once by yourself since being kidnapped. You came close a few times but the blue-haired bastard wanted you to “earn” your climaxes. Just when you started to wonder how long it would take until you were deemed a satisfactory sex slave, R.J. splooged. You barely turned your head in time. His cum hit your right cheek and drizzled onto your neck. Trying to remain composed, your gaze slid over to the dark-haired man. Through his orgasm, your hand remained wrapped around his cock, carefully thumbing the frenulum. 

“Oh God,” he groaned. 

Because you were so focused on R.J., you were caught off guard when a thick rope of Samuels’s semen splattered onto your face. This time the spunk hit the side of your nose. Closing your left eye, you gazed up at the corrupt policeman. He looked even more smug. You sighed and looked at R.J., whose expression went from half-lidded satisfaction to guilt as he stared back down at you and your naked body.

Now that that was over with, you hoped you didn’t look as aroused as you felt. You were worried that if you had to service Kai next there would be a puddle on the floor by the time you finished. He dismissed the other two and R.J. shot you a sheepish glance. As soon as the door was shut, you spoke up.

“Kai, can I please be allowed to wash my face?” 

“I like how you said ‘please’.” He unlaced his fingers and stood up from his chair. Once he was in front of you, he crouched down. “It’s too bad you got caught taping what would have made _great_ blackmail material.” Just as you opened your mouth to answer, he took hold of your cum-covered face. “Ssshh, I know you’re too morally upright to extort anyone. You were going to give it to your boss.” Your captor pressed his lips against the corner of your mouth. “Who is a way bigger pervert than I am, by the way.”

“Yeah, R.J. told me about the gimp.”

“Did R.J. tell you that the only reason he’s still around is because you’re here?” inquired Kai. You pressed your thighs together. “He’s had a thing for you ever since you started working at channel seven.” 

“I know.”

“Oh?” Kai’s face was directly in front of you now. His lips could meet yours if he decided to close the two inch gap. “So why aren’t you a couple? You’re wet, so I’m guessing you at least think he’s good looking.” 

“Can’t date coworkers. Shouldn’t we be playing this game fully clothed, at a table, pinkies together?”

“No, because then you could ask me questions.” The cult leader’s tongue darted out, gathering the seed on his lips. Then his face took on a teeth-baring grin. “You want to cum so badly, don’t you?” 

You nodded.

“But you didn’t put R.J. in your mouth before the money shot-”

“This isn’t a porno.”

“You’re right. This _isn’t_ a porno. When you’re giving someone head,” he continued matter-of-factly, “the polite thing to do is swallow.” A finger tapped your mouth and you obediently parted your lips. “But at least you knew not to let go until he finished.”

After you cleansed his hands of genetic fluid, Kai had you part your restless thighs and lean against him as he gently pinched and rolled your clit until the councilman just knew you were on the edge. When his thumb and index finger released you, you were so desperate you started bucking against his cupped hand. You felt his grin against your forehead as you lowered your head and shut both eyes. Finally, after too many seconds of humping, Kai placed a pinkie on the impatient bead and rubbed until his hand was sticky with cum again.


End file.
